You're Our Daughter! Revised
by kpron2008
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia had just watched the Sailor Moon Anime with his sisters. They never expected to have their own 'Sailor Moon' moment when a seven year-old girl appeared in front of them being chased by hollows. What will happen? Will the future of the Soul Society be saved? Main pairing: Rukia and Ichigo
1. Chapter 1

**YOU'RE OUR DAUGHTER REVISED**

By: kpron2008

 **Prolouge**

Ichigo and Rukia were walking the Kurosaki Clinic to a cafe that Karin and Yuzu had mentioned. They recently got through watching Sailor Moon with his sisters which he found the season where Serena and Darien get visited by their future daughter a little strange.

"Ichigo, you seem a little weirded out." Rukia said.

"Yeah, well imagine if you and I had destiny like the characters Serena and Darien from Sailor Moon. Then out of the blue our future child appears." Ichigo said sarcastically.

"I think nii-sama would kill us." Rukia said.

"He wouldn't kill you. He'd kill me."

"May be. However, it would be an adventure."

"I don't know about that, Rukia because we would have to lie to everyone."

"True, Ichigo. Although, I can't believe that you watched it."

"Well, sometimes I guess my sisters just want me to hang out with them; but being a subsitute soul reaper is hard work and I wouldn't change that for the world."

Rukia was amazed at how much Ichigo had changed durning their time apart. Suddenly, a hollow alert went off from Ichigo's badge. Both Ichigo and Rukia took their mod soul pills and their souls popped out of their bodies. Then they shunpoed off to battle; little did they know that they were about to get a surprise of their lives.

By the time, they reached the spot where the hollow or hollows were; they were surprise to see hollows gathering around a young girl who was screaming. Both Ichigo and Rukia rushed at the hollows in order to get to the young girl. When they had managed to purify the hollows or kill them; they helped the young girl up.

"Look, you should be more careful young lady." Ichigo said softly.

The young girl spoke, "Damn it, I didn't think that stupid hat'n'clogs's device would let them follow me!"

Ichigo and Rukia blinked at that.

"Sweetie, how old are you?" Rukia asked gentlely.

"I'm seven years-old. My parents are going to kill me for coming to the past; but what choice did I have when Aunt Karin said it was the only way." The girl said.

Ichigo blinked when the girl had mentioned Karin; however he also noticed that she was dressed like a soul reaper from the Soul Reaper Academy getting a weird feeling and asked, "What's your name?"

"Oh my name is Masaki Hisana Kurosaki-Shiba; daughter of Head Captain Ichigo Kurosaki-Shiba and his Lieutenant, Rukia Kurosaki-Shiba of the Soul Society." The girl said looking up at the people who had come to her rescue.

Ichigo and Rukia were standing there completely shocked because right now; their 'Sailor Moon' moment had just happened. They had no clue what to make of this; however, Ichigo took noticed that Masaki favored both him and Rukia that he believed her but he wasn't sure if Rukia was believing this.

Rukia also took noticed that Masaki favored both her and Ichigo that she believed herbut she wasn't if Ichigo believed her.

"Masaki?" Ichigo said softly.

Masaki looked at the young man that had addressed her and she was shocked to see that the young man orange-ish red hair as well as chocolate-brown eyes which meant that this young man was her father at 16. Then she said, "Yes?"

"What do you mean that you didn't have a choice?" Ichigo asked curiously.

Before Masaki could answer; a woman said, "Ichigo, we better get her out of here before we question her."

Misaki looked at the young woman who had addressed her father and then she realized that this young woman had short black hair as well as violet-blue eyes and it was her mother who appeared to be 14 may be.

"You're right, Rukia. We may have to go see stupid hat 'n' clogs to get her a gigi." Ichigo said.

So the three of walked silently after Ichigo got back into his body while Rukia got back into her gigi. Even though no one could see Misaki; Rukia and Ichigo knew that she was following them to Kisuke Urahara's shop well better known by Hat 'n' Clogs because of Ichigo. To say by the time that they reached Urahara's shop that they were completely tired would be an understatement of the year; I mean they litterly had to fight at least 2,000 hollows in one day just to get Masaki to Urahara's shop in order for her to get a gigi.

Kisuke watched as they approached his store and said staring at the young girl from behind his fan, " A cat told me that there a lot of hollows out today for some odd reason."

The young girl hid behind Rukia and Ichigo noticed this as well as Rukia.

Finally, Ichigo said, "She needs a gigi and you tell Yoruichi that this just going to be a strange week; plus do you have a DNA test?"

"Yes, why?" Kisuke asked curiously.

"Let's just say that I want know if the young is related to me and we will leave it at that." Ichigo said.

"Oh?" Kisuke said.

"Plus we'll be using your underground training facility for at least a week or more if necessary." Ichigo said.

"Okay." Kisuke said a little confused by Ichigo's actions.

"Ichigo, is something wrong?" Rukia asked curiously.

"I'll explain once we are in the underground training facility underneath the shop, Rukia." was all Ichigo said.

Rukia just nodded as her and Masaki went down the ladder to the underground training facility; but she couldn't help but feel that Ichigo was tense about something. Then here came Ichigo with a little box in his hand and began opening it.

"Ichigo, what is that?" Rukia asked him curiously.

"It's a DNA Test." Ichigo answered Rukia.

"Huh?" Rukia said.

Ichigo sighed then said, "Let's just say that this will verify Masaki Hisana's story."

"Okay." Rukia said.

So Ichigo took a drop of his blood and dropped it in the father slot while Rukia took a drop of her blood and dropped it in the mother slot then Masaki took a drop of her blood and dropped it in the child slot. The three of them waited for a few minutes then the results came back and the results was that Masaki Hisana was indeed Ichigo's and Rukia's daughter. Ichigo was in complete shock by the results as well as Rukia.

Finally, Rukia looked at Ichigo with a smile and said, "I guess this is our 'Sailor Moon' moment."

Ichigo sighed and replied, "Yeah, I guess it is. However, Masaki would you care to tell us the whole story."

"Sure. I guess it wouldn't hurt but what if someone hears?" Masaki asked curiously.

"Well it's not like Ichigo and I can create a barrier." Rukia said.

"Actually, you can, momma." Masaki said.

"What do you mean, Hina?" Ichigo said out of the blue.

Masaki's eyes grew wide in shock as her father called her 'Hina' because it was a nickname that only her parents called her and then said, "Well you and mom became known as the most powerful soul reapers of the century because of your bond with one another."

"I guess we can give it a try, right Ichigo?" Rukia said.

"Sure. Why not?" Ichigo said.

Both Ichigo and Rukia concetrated on forming a barrier before they continued their conversation with Hina.

Meanwhile, in the soul society, alarms were going off alerting the soul reapers that something was going on in Karakura Town.

"What's going on?" The head captain asked curiously.

"We don't know sir; but there appears to be a lot of hollow activity in Karakura Town right now." A soul reaper answered.

"Have we sent some soul reapers to see what the cause for this out break is about?" The head captain questioned.

"Yes. We have sent Captain Kuchiki, Lieutenant Abarai as well as Captain Hitsugaya and his lieutenant." Another soul reaper answered.

"Not only that sir, but we can't locate Soul Reapers, Ichigo Kurosaki and Lt. Rukia Kuchiki. It's like their spiritual power has disappeared." Another soul reaper informed the head captain.

"Could they have been killed?" The head captain questioned.

...Back At the Underground Training Facility...

Ichigo, Rukia and their daughter continued their conversation.

"So do we get the whole stroy?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"As you probaby figured out already by the standards of the world of the living I'm seven years of age as well as in the Soul Society. The Soul Society has changed a whole lot since dad became head captain. Aunt Karin and Uncle Tashiro were the ones that suggested that I come to the past and bring my parents of the past to the future; hat n clogs was responsible for creating the the time travel device that brought me to this point in time." Masaki said.

"Just what exactly is going on?" Rukia asked.

"Well, you and dad are out of commission right now in the future and it's my fault." Masaki said.

Ichicgo still couldn't believe how much of a Sailor Moon moment that him and Rukia were having right now as Masaki continued telling them the entire story why she was here with them now. However, he noticed that she favored the scowl that he would usually wear on his face then she would favor one of Rukia's facial expressions as well. However, Ichigo and Rukia continued to listen to the story as Masaki continued with her story; so by the time Masaki had finished her story that she told the younger verison of parents; they seemed to be in shock.

"Um, Dad?" Masaki said.

"Yes?" Ichigo answered.

"Hat n Clogs, better watch out for mom." Masaki said.

"Why?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Well let's just say that when mom found out that hat n clogs killed you in order for you to regain your soul reaper powers which also caused you to become a visard to save her; she knocked him unconious for at least five months." Masaki said.

Rukia's fists were balling up from what she just heard Masaki say. Ichigo took noticed and said, "Rukia, what I did was because I loved you and you were my friend. Sure it was a stupid thing to do but I didn't want to lose you because you stopped the rain that was in my soul."

Rukia blinked for a few minutes as she processed what Ichigo had just said to her then she replied, "You idiot. However, I'm still punching Kisuke but it will only be a 30 minute lights out for him."

Ichigo just smiled at Rukia then nodded letting her know that he understood.

Masaki watched her parents in awe.

"Ichigo?"

"Yeah, Rukia?"

"We have to come up with a story for Masaki because we really can't let anyone know that she's our daughter from the future."

"Just tell them that you and dad enrolled in a program that allowed you experiance what it would be like to be parents for a coulpe of weeks because grandpa issued you a challenged to see if you and mom would be better parents than him and grandma." Masaki said.

"I doubt my dad will fall for that." Ichigo said.

"We'll have to give it a try." Rukia said.

"Okay." Ichigo said.

"Mom? Dad?" Masaki said.

"Yes?" Ichigo and Rukia said in unison.

"Uncle Kuchki along with Lt. Pineapple have arrived in town." Masaki said.

Rukia and Ichigo looked at each other then they faced Masaki because this was going to be hard since they were going have to the start the story so suddenly. However, Masaki told her parents to calm down and medatate for a while. While they were medatating; they were somehow contacted by their future selves.

 _Conversation with future Ichigo and future Rukia:_

 _Future Ichigo: "Ichigo, I'm you're future self and right now you and Rukia are considering this a 'Sailor Moon' moment."_

 _Ichigo: "Well, you really can't blame us; can you?"_

 _Future Rukia: "No, we can't blame you two; however, since our daughter is in the past with our past selves we are allowing the two of you use our spiritual power which is greater than the Soul Society of the past."_

 _Rukia: "Why?"_

 _Future Ichigo: "Because there is someone claiming to be the son of Azien and he plans to destory the past so there will be no future."_

 _Future Rukia: "He plans to destory our past as well as our future."_

 _Ichigo: "What does Masaki have to do with this?"_

 _Rukia: "Why was she sent to us?"_

 _Future Ichigo looked at Future Rukia and then said: "I am only guessing that Karien and Tashiro sent her in order to ask for your help for the future's sake."_

 _Ichigo: "Okay that I can probably understand."_

 _Rukia: "Same here. However, are you sure it wise for us to use your power like this?"_

 _Future Rukia: "Yes, because the hollows are more powerful than those of the past and only the two of you will be able to stop him."_

 _Future Ichigo: "The future of the Soul Society depends on the two of you."_

 _Ichigo: "That's a lot of pressure and a lot to take in."_

 _Rukia: "I have to agree with Ichigo on that."_

 _Future Ichigo: "You two will be the only hope. However, I am curious as to how Masaki got there so quickly?"_

 _Future Rukia: "So am I."_

 _Both Ichigo and Rukia could tell that Future Rukia's was sounding a little bit angery while Future Ichigo was trying to remain calm while he was angry._

 _Rukia: "When we first met Masaki, she had said, "Stupid Hat n Clogs."_

 _Future_ _Ichigo : "It figures that Kisuke would invent something that would allow time travel in secret."_

 _Future Rukia: "What's worse is that our daughter was using it, Ichigo."_

 _Future Ichigo nodded saying: "Let's just say that Kisuke has been on Rukia's bad side for two years that she is skeptical of him."_

 _Rukia: " I really don't blame her."_

 _Both Future Ichigo and Ichigo looked at Future Rukia and Rukia stunned._

 _Future Ichigo and Rukia: "Bye you two and take care."_

 _The connection was cur between them._

Ichigo and Rukia were still a shocked from their meditation, but they knew that they had to keep their daughter safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

 _Last Time:_

 _Ichigo and Rukia were still a little bit shocked from their meditation, but they knew that they had to keep their daughter safe._

The barrier was still up and somone was knocking on it. Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other because knew they had to get rit of the DNA test that proved that Hina was their daughter and to keep her safe. So Ichgo handed the DNA test stick to Rukia who decide to destory it by using kido. Then Ichigo opened a barrier door to let the person in and the next thing he knew Rukia's fist went flying at the face of the man. Who happened have her brother and Lt. Abria with him.

Ichigo sighed and said in a tone of noblity, "I suppose he did deserve that."

Byakuya and Renji were stunned by Ichigo's tone but even more stunned that Rukia had just knocked out Kisuke.

"Why is a barrier up in here?" Renji asked curiously.

Ichigo just snapped is fingers and the barrier disappeared.

Renji was shocked that with the snap of Ichigo's fingers the barrier disappeared.

Rukia looked at Renji and said, "Regardless, of the barrier being here why are you and nii-sama here?"

"We detected a soul with spiritual power and couldn't find it until we came in the barrier." Byakuya said.

"I see and what do you plan to do with the person that has this spiritual power?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"We are to take them to the head captain." Renji said.

Suddenly Hina came up to Rukia and Ichigo and said, "Stupid pineapple."

"I'm not a pineapple, kid." Renji said looking at the kid.

Byakuya went to reach for the kid when Ichigo stepped in front of him.

"Kurosaki, why would you stop me?" Byakuya asked.

"Question for you, Lord Kuchiki. Would you protect a child?" Ichigo asked.

Byakuya was that Ichigo had said Lord Kuchiki instead of Captain Kuchiki; but he was confused by Ichigo's question.

Apparently, Rukia saw that her brother was confused by the question; so she decided to step in and said, "Nii-sama, Ichigo and I were dared to see if Ichigo and I could be parents to a child by Ichigo's father. This little girl is mine and Ichigo's responsiblity because to her we are her parents."

Kisuke was coming around finally to see a shocked Byakuya looking at Ichigo and Rukia.

"Did I miss something?" Kisuke asked finally.

"Nothing that is actually important to you." Ichigo said cool and calm.

Hina knew that tone in her father's voice all too well but didn't say a word.

Renji blinked in confusion at Ichigo's tone then he heard Ichigo say, "Lord Kuchiki, you never did answer my question."

Byakuya looked at Ichigo and replied, "I would protect a child."

Ichigo nodded to Rukia then Rukia said to her brother, "Nii-sama, reason Ichigo asked you that is because this young girl who is behind Ichigo is the one we both protect. In other words, we are acting like protective parents."

Renji was shocked at what Rukia had just said.

"The child must go to the Soul Society." Byakuya said.

"We understand this, Lord Kuchiki and that is why we will go with you as well." Ichigo said.

"Well this just got interesting." Kisuke said from behind his fan.

"As for you Kisuke, should you ever create something that could put a child in danger; wrath of the parents you will feel." Ichigo said looking at Kisuke as they left with Byakuya and Renji.

"Kisuke, you be a sciencist but think things thru before you let a child try it out." Rukia said following behind Ichigo.

Kisuke blinked in confusion at Rukia and Ichigo as they left with the little girl as well as Byakuya and Renji thru the Shikon gate. He also noticed that when Ichigo walked thru the gate that Ichigo was walking with nobility. He also wondered if Isshin had told Ichigo about his heritage of being a member of the Shiba Clan already; but he couldn't help and wonder why Rukia was standing by Ichigo's side as well as the little girl that would smile at Ichigo and Rukia while folding their hands. Then he recalled, that Ichigo had said that Isshin had challenged him and Rukia to see if they would be good parents; so he decided to go see his old friend, Captain Isshin Kurosaki that had married a Quinncy named Masaki Kurosaki and decided to take her last name.

...Soul Society...

Byakuya, Renji, Rukia, and Ichigo along with Hina stepped out of the gate. They were met by Captain Kenpachi who raring to have a battle with Ichigo.

"Captain Kenpachi?" Renji questioned.

"Ichigo, I'm challenging you to a fight now." Kenpachi said looking directly at Ichigo.

"I'm afraid not, Captain Kenpachi." Ichigo said suddenly.

"Are you afraid?" Kenpachi said.

"As much as I would enjoy sparring with you; I have something else to do that is very important." Ichigo said.

Both Byakuya and Renji were stunned that Ichigo turned down a sparring match. Then they watched as Ichigo dodged what appeared to be a ball of kido which caused Ichigo to cock an eyebrow.

"Sorry, captain." A young female soul reaper running towards them said.

"It's okay." Kenpachi said.

"I take it that this is the first time that a female soul reaper has been in Squad 11?" Ichigo questioned.

Kenpachi nodded.

"I'm sorry, sir that I nearly hit you with some kido." The young female soul reaper said to Ichigo.

"No harm done. However, I find that a young woman such as you is dealing with a lot since Squadd 11 is usually all male and comind you on how you handle yourself with a squad full of men." Ichigo said.

The female soul reaper was stunned that she was recieving praise from the sub-soul reaper.

Byakuya along with the others were stunned with the exception of Rukia and Hina that Ichigo had praised someone else. Then Ichigo began walking and Rukia plus the little girl followed him. Byakuya and Renji immedately followed because they had to take the little girl to the head captain. When they caught up with and Rukia as well as the little girl; they found them standing in front of Squad 1 which was where the head captain was located and Ichigo was speaking to the little girl in a different tongue. He watched as the little girl nodded her head and then hugged Ichigo and Rukia.

Both captains approached then Ichigo spoke to Byakuya, "Lord Kuchiki, we will remain outside but Hina will be in your care."

Kenpachi blinked at Ichigo's tone with Byakuya.

Rukia decided that the nobility tone of Ichigo's was giving a way to the truth that she decide to hit him.

"What the hell, Rukia?" Ichigo said rubbing his head.

"Good, you're back to normal." Rukia said.

"Huh?"

"Never mind, strawberry."

"Okay, Voilet."

Byakuya cleared his throat.

Both Ichigo and Rukia turned to face Byakuya to see what he wanted.

"Ichigo, what were you saying to her?" Byakuya asked.

"..." Ichigo was silent.

"Ichigo just told her that there was nothing to be worried about." Rukia said.

...Back In The World of the Living...

Kisuke went to go see Isshin right a way because he wanted to confirm something with him. He had a feeling that Ichigo was hiding something and Rukia was the only one that knew the truth. When he reached the Kurosaki household he heard a young girl shouting and he figured that must be Karin because she was like Ichigo at times. So he decided to knock on the door of the Kurosaki Clinic. He heard another female voice say, "I'll get it."

The door opened in front of him and there stood a young girl that favored Isshin's deceased wife then he asked, "Is your father here?"

"Yes and who are you?" Yuzu asked curiously.

Kisuke had to think of something quick because as far as he knew the two girls knew nothing about their brother being a soul reaper. By pure luck, Isshin appeared behind his daughter and said, "It's okay, Yuzu this is a friend of mine and his name is Kisuke."

"Okay, dad." Yuzu said letting the guy in.

"Isshin, I need to talk about somethings of the past." Kisuke said once inside.

Isshin looked at Kisuke for moment and noticed that he was serious about the conversation that they would be having; so he turned Yuzu and said, "Yuzu, why don't you and Karin go out for a while since Kisuke and I have some catching up to do."

"Okay." Yuzu said as she went to retreive her twin sister.

When Yuzu was out of ear shot; Isshin turned to Kisuke and asked, "What is this all about, Kisuke?"

"I was wondering if you have told Ichigo about his heritage from your side of the family?" Kisuke questioned.

"Not as of yet. Why?" Isshin asked curiously.

"Because he was starting to talk like a noble all of the sudden and on top of that a little girl that favors Ichigo and Rukia is with them." Kisuke said.

"WHAT?!" Isshin shouted in shock.

Both Yuzu and Karin rushed downstairs when they heard their father shout suddenly.

"Dad, is everything okay?" Yuzu asked worriedly.

"Dad, what's hat n clogs doing here?" Karin asked curiously.

"Everything's fine, girls. Why would you ask plus why did you call him hat n clogs, Karin?" Isshin said.

"I've heard nii-sama call him that before." Karin said pointing to Kisuke.

"We heard you shout and don't usually shout unless something has happened to nii-sama or when you are about nii-sama." Yuzu said.

Isshin just smiled at his girls and told them that everything was fine. He also told them that Kisuke was a long time friend of his and he was just telling him some news that shocked him.

"How do you know our dad?" Karin questioned Kisuke.

"Your father and I are friends from college." Kisuke said thinking of something on the spot like that.

"Wow, we have never met any of dad's college buddies before." Yuzu said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

 _Last Time:_

 _Isshin just smiled at his girls and told that everything was fine. He also told them that Kisuke was a long time friend of his and he was just telling him some news that shocked him._

 _"How do you know our dad?" Karin questioned Kisuke._

 _"Your father and I are friends from college." Kisuke said thinking of something on the spot like that._

 _"Wow, we have never met any of dad's college buddies before." Yuzu said with a smile._

~Back In The Soul Society~

Ichigo and Rukia were standing in front of Squad 1 pacing as they were waiting for what Head Captain Yamamoto was going to do with their daughter. They also wondered what exactly Hina was going to tell them because Ichigo couldn't shake this feeling that he will be feeling the blade of Byakuya's zanpakuto at his throat pretty soon.

~Inside Squad 1~

"You're name is Hina; is that correct?" Yamamoto asked.

Hina nodded.

"How is it that you are a soul reaper?" Toshiro asked.

"Both of my parents are soul reapers. My parents only trust a few closest to them." Hina said.

"Who would that be?" Byakuya asked coldy.

"Head Captain Yamamoto, Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain Retsu Unohara, Captain Jushiro Ukitake and Captain Shunsui Kyoraku. There are more that they trust but it's a long list." Hina said.

"Will you tell us your full name, Hina?" Jushiro asked.

"Only if those that were not mentioned leave the room." Hina said.

Yamamoto noticed that the little girl was neverous around the other captains for some reason; so he respected the little girl's request and dismissed the other captains except for those that the young girl had mentioned.

"Now, tell us your full name little one." Shunsui said.

"My full name is Masaki Hisana Kurosaki-Shiba, daughter of Ichigo Kurosaki-Shiba and Rukia Kurosaki-Shiba." Hina said.

Head Captain Yamamoto along with the captains that had reamained in the room were shocked to hear this.

"That's impossible." Byakuya said.

Hina realized that she had made a mistake but there was no going back and said, "It is possible because I'm from the future of the Soul Society. You see I was sent to the past to retrieve my mother and father for their help at the request of my Aunt Karin and Uncle Toshiro Hitsugaya."

Toshiro was shocked to hear this as well as the other captains.

"Hina, what exactly is going on in the future?" Jushiro asked curiously.

"All I can tell you is that someone is claiming to be the son of Sosuke Aizen and wants revenge on my parents as well as those who helped them in taken down Aizen." Hina said.

Everyone in the room was shock to hear what Hina was saying to them.

"What happened to Rukia and Ichigo in the future?" Retsu asked curiously.

Hina took a deep breath and said, "Mom and Dad are in a coma like state because they protected me from getting hurt by one of the hollows."

All the captains were shock to hear this.

"Is there any thing else?" Shunsui asked curiously.

"There were some hollows that followed me from the future and they are nothing like the hollows in the past." Hina said.

"Hina, may inquire about your name?" Byakuya asked curiously.

"Masaki is my father's mother's name who was killed by the Grand Fisher hollow when dad was only nine years-old. Hisana is my mother's sister's name and dad thought it would nice to honor her memory in some way." Hina said.

Everyone was shocked that Ichigo's mother had been killed by the Grand Fisher hollow.

"How many times are we going to be surprised?" Toshiro said.

"Well there is one more thing. Dad is part Quincy, part Soul Reaper and part vizard but he perfers to side with the Soul reapers." Hina said.

"Okay, didn't see that coming." Shunsui said.

Hina answered all their questions and was able to return to Rukia and Ichigo.

~Outside of Squad 1~

Ichigo and Rukia couldn't help but wonder what was going on in there. Suddenly, Byakuya came out with Hina and he seemed a little off to both Rukia and Ichigo.

"Hina, are you okay?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah, but they know the truth." Hina said.

Ichigo kind of gulped when Hina said that; knowing that Byakuya was probably angery.

"Hina told us the entire story, Ichigo." Byakuya stated.

"Nii-sama, please don't harm Ichigo." Rukia pleaded.

"I'm not going to harm him." Byakuya stated.

Ichigo blinked at Byakuya's statement.

Byakuya explained what Hina had told them well the selected few that she had told the whole story to. When he told Rukia and Ichigo that he wasn't mad but was actually surprised to learn that he had a neice from the future visting.

"Plus Ichigo's earlier statement makes sense now." Byakuya stated.

Rukia and Ichigo blinked at that but what Byakuya said next stunned them completely, "I guess I should say welcome to the family, Ichigo."

"So I'm guessing Hina told you and the seleced few everything." Rukia said.

Byakuya nodded.

Ichigo wasn't sure what to say for a moment but then after a while said,"Byakuya, sorry that we were having to come up with story."

"I understand, Ichigo." Byakuya said, "So shall we all go to the Kuchiki Manor to talk."

Ichigo just nodded as they followed Byakuya back to the Kuchiki Manor.

"I sent a hell butterfly to Kukaku Shiba explaining everything." Byakuya told Ichigo.

"I have no doubt that she is probably grinning right about now." Ichigo stated.

Just as they arrived at the Kuchiki Manor a hell butterfly arrived giving Byakuya a message from Kukaku Shiba and her little brother, Ganju Shiba saying that they would meet them at the Kuchiki Manor.

Byakuya nodded then turned to Ichigo and said," Your Aunt Kukaku and Uncle Ganju will meet us at the manor."

Ichigo sighed then for some reason went into noble mode once again and Rukia did as well. Byakuya noticed this and wondered what was going on until Hina explained that her parents' future selves were taking over at the moment.

"Byakuya, I know that this is really a lot to take in." Ichigo said.

"Don't worry about it, Lord Shiba. I understand that it is going to take you a while to get use to things. Also Head Captain Yamamoto has asked that the few trusted captains that were in entrusted with this information to go ahead and already call you Lord Shiba." Byakuya answered.

"I thank you for that and you're right that it'll take me awhile because I also have to finish things up in the World of the Living before coming to the Soul Society permently." Ichigo said.

"Nii-sama, thank you for being calm thru all of this." Rukia said.

"You're welcome, Rukia and Ichigo." Byakuya said.

They finally reached the Kuchiki Manor and there was Kukaku and Ganju waiting for them at the gates of the Kuchiki Manor. They all walked into the manor and into a private room to talk about everything.

~In the Private Room in the Kuchiki Manor~

A servant had laid out tea and some snacks then left the room. After the servant left, Byakuya place a kido over the room so their conversation wouldn't leave the room.

"It's hard to wrapped around, that you are my nephew, Ichigo." Kukaku said.

"I know. It's even hard for me to believe that my aunt helped me get into to the Soul Society in order to rescue my future wife." Ichigo said.

"Not mention, that before all this happened; Karin and Yuzu had us watching Sailor Moon with them. Then we end up having a Sailor Moon moment ourselves." Rukia said.

"Sailor Moon?" Byakuya questioned.

"It's an anime that Karin and Yuzu have gotten into recently that they actually made jokes about me and Ichigo meeting our own kid from the future. Which of course, has actually happend now." Rukia said.

"Well Ichigo, you're going to have to learn how to be a nobleman without your future self taking over." Byakuya stated.

"I know." Ichigo said.

The conversationed continued then once the conversation was done; everyone left but before Ichigo, Rukia and Hina left Byakuya and Kukaku told Ichigo that he would be having to travel between the World of the Living and the Soul Society.

Ichigo nodded in agreement.

Finally, Ichigo, Rukia and Hina were heading back to the World of the Living until portal opened up in front of them and a woman with black shoulder length hair stepped out and said, "Ichigo? Rukia? Hina?"

"Aunt Karin?!" Hina said.

Ichigo and Rukia blinked in shock.

"Nii-sama, I understand that you are probably upset with me at the moment; but we really need your's and Rukia's help." Karin said.

"Fine." Ichigo said irritated.

"We'll help." Rukia said.

"As soon as we get to the Shiba Manor in the future; Nii-sama, you and Rukia will have to dawn on your Haoris." Karin said.

Ichigo and Rukia nodded as they understood what they had to do as they stepped into the time portal that was going to take them to the future of the Soul Society and the World of the Living.

~The Future Soul Society : Shiba Manor~

The time portal had Ichigo, Rukia, Hina and Karin standing outside in a garden. When Ichigo and Rukia looked at the manor; they were in shock as to how big the Shiba Manor was.

"Come, my husband is waiting with Kisuke and dad." Karin said.

Ichigo and Rukia followed Karin inside with Hina following them close behind. As soon as they had entered the manor; a servant automatically brought Ichigo a cup of coffee and Rukia a cup of tea which caused them both to look at Karin confused.

"You and Rukia usually drink coffee or tea in the mornings." Karin said.

Ichigo waved his hand to the servant to let the servant that he was dismissed. The servant left the room. Ichigo and Rukia were taking in the room and saw pictures of their life together from becoming friends to the start of becoming something more then their wedding picture as well as the day that Hina was born.

"Head Captain Shiba and Lt. Shiba?" A female voice said.

Both Ichigo and Rukia turned to see what looked like a female version of Renji approaching them.

"Renji?" Rukia questioned suddenly.

"Yeah but it's a long story." Renji replied.

"Do mind if I take a crazy guess?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Sure, Ichigo." Renji said.

"I take that Rangiku was drunk and decided to take something from 12th Squad unaware that the person; she gave it to drink was the 6th Squad Lieutenant. No doubt that it some side effects." Ichigo said.

Renji blinked and said, "Side effects, causing me and Captain Kuchiki becoming husband and wife then you are on the right track."

Both Ichigo and Rukia were shocked to hear this.

"Renji?" A male voice said.

"In here, darling." Renji said.

Ichigo and Rukia turned to see Byakuya walking into the Living Room. He stopped when he saw the younger versions of his sister and her husband.

"Byakuya, I know that this may be awkward just a little; but Hina brought them here from the past." Renji stated.

"I see." Byakuya said.

Ichigo sighed and said, "This deffently a Sailor Moon moment."

Byakuya cocked an eyebrow at what the younger version of his brother-in-law said.

"Ichigo?" Rukia said.

"Yes, Rukia?" Ichigo said.

"We should really start planning an attack ." Rukia said.

"Right, so can you tell us exactly what happen?" Ichigo questioned.

"Sir, all we can tell you at the moment is that the started right when we were preparing for a celebration." Renji said.

"What celebration was that, Renji?" Rukia asked curiously.

"We were planning a surprise wedding anniversary celebration for you and Ichigo since you two had been married for 18 years by the world of the living standards." Karin said.

Both Ichigo and Rukia were surprised by that bit of information.

"Karin, I saw Hina and she seemed..." Toshiro didn't finish his sentence as he saw the younger versions of Ichigo and Rukia standing there.

"Hina has had a very tiring day." Ichigo stated.

"Forgive me, head captain." Toshiro said.

"Okay, let's get started on figuring out how to get rit of this guy claiming to be Aizen's son." Rukia said suddenly.

Ichigo and the other noddded in agreement.

Ichigo and Rukia were discussing the plan with the others unaware that something or someone had gotten Hina and was planning to use her against her very own parents. After Ichigo and Rukia went to go check on Hina because they knew that she still blamed herself for what happened to them. When they reached Hina's room , they were shocked that she wasn't there.

"Rukia, I getting the feeling that this is another Sailor Moon moment." Ichigo stated.

"Ichigo, don't mean where villains some how well you know?" Rukia said.

Ichigo nodded worriedly.

"This is crazy but if that has happened then we will have to find some way to get thru to her like Serena and Darien did for Rini." Rukia stated.

"I know." Ichigo said.

Byakuya just happened to see Ichigo and Rukia standing in Hina's room and they were very worried about something. Ichigo turned to see Byakuya staring at them and said, "Byakuya, something has happened and the plan may back fire but Rukia and I are the only ones that may be able to get Hina back."

Byakuya nodded.

"Ichigo? Rukia?" Karin said.

"What?" Rukia said.

"He's here and Hina's at his side." Karin stated.

Ichigo knew that this was going to be hard on him and Rukia because they were going to have to use kido in order to bring Hina back to them and it was a kido that he and Rukia had some how created while Hina was with them in the past. Ichigo and Rukia were having to face their own daughter in order to bring her back. Ichigo and Rukia created a barrier around the three of them in order to face off; while the others were dealing with the guy claiming to be Aizen's son.

~Inside the Barrier~

Hina was battling her parents with everything that she had.

"Hina, why are you doing this?" Rukia asked.

"You never loved me." Hina stated.

"If we didn't love you then why would we be fighting to protect you." Ichigo stated.

This continued for several hours until Ichigo had had enough that he grabbed Rukia's hand then they both grabbed one of Hina's hands and let the kido flow thru them to their daughter. As the kido flowed; Hina's good memories were coming back to her and she realized that her parents really did and truly loved her.

"Mom? Dad? I'm sorry." Hina said hugging both her parents.

"It's okay." Rukia said hugging Hina.

"You're mother's right, Hina. We love you and we are willing to protect you even though there may be times when we may show it in a different way." Ichigo stated.

Hina smiled at her parents and said, "I guess this is one of those special Sailor Moon moments, huh?"

Both Ichigo and Rukia laughed and nodded.

"To be honest, dad and mom that's where the idea come from for me to see you in the past." Hina stated.

Ichigo just smile and so did Rukia.

"I'm never watching Sailor Moon again." Hina stated.

Both Rukia and Ichigo laughed at that but at the same time ; they couldn't agree more. Then Ichiog snapped his fingers and the barrier was gone.

~Back to the Main Battle~

"Now let's show this guy what happens when you mess with the Shiba Clan." Ichigo stated.

Both Rukia and Hina understood what Ichigo was talking about when the others did not. Ichigo, Rukia and Hina stood back to back and raised their zanpakutos. All three zanpakutos started glowing causing a light of blue, white and red to intertwine with each other then the light hit its target destorying him.

"What was that?" Isshin said suddenly.

"That was a powerful attack." Karin said.

"Interesting." Kisuke said.

Things started returning to normal in the Soul Society of the future now; but what surprised Ichigo and Rukia was that their future selves actually wanted to see them before they left to go back to the past in order for this future to happen. So Ichigo and Rukia went to meet their future selves and were actually surprised that they really hadn't changed that much with exception of Rukia letting her hair grow long and beautiful.

As they talked with their future selves for a little bit; they realized at how exactly that they ended up having all these Sailor Moon moments and now it was time for them to head back home.

"Hina is welcome to visit us in the past; but give us a heads up, okay." Ichigo stated.

Both future Ichigo and future Rukia nodded in agreement.

With that, Ichigo and Rukia headed back thru the portal; and they ended up in the training area underneath Kisuke's shop which they figured was a good thing.

~Upstairs in Kisuke's shop~

Kisuke sensed Ichigo's and Rukia's spiritural pressure that both he and Isshin immedately headed to the training area. Isshin was surprised to see both Ichigo and Rukia covered in battle wounds sort of speak. He wondered what the hell had they been doing while in the Soul Society.

"Son, are you and Rukia okay?" Isshin finally asked him.

"We're fine just a little bit sore from over doing some things while in the Soul Society. Dad, don't go perverted." Ichigo replied.

"Mr. Kurosaki, please understand that Ichigo and I have had a very long tiring day." Rukia said.

Kisuke hid his face behind his fan grinning from ear to ear at Rukia's and Ichigo's remarks to Isshin; however, he didn't expect both of them to look at him like they were pissed. Then out of the blue something appeared in front of them.

Ichigo caught it and opened it. Suddenly, a holographic version of the future Ichigo and future Rukia appeared in ffront of them.t

 _Future Ichigo speaking: "Ichigo? Rukia? We understood that you had to get back so suddenly that we forgot to tell you that there may be a possible chance that some of the hollows from here could still be lingering there."_

 _Future Rukia speaking: "What my husband says is true because Kisuke decided to try and figure out what the hollows were made of to see how different they were from the hollows of the past."_

 _Future Ichigo: "I guess you can say that's the sciencist in Kisuke even though it does get annoying at times. However, at some point, Hina would like to train with you due to the fact that there could be more trouble coming your way regardless of that crazy ass guy being gone."_

 _Future Rukia: "So we were wondering if it would be okay with you two if she came back."_

Both Rukia and Ichigo just nodded to the holographic forms of their future selves. Then the holographic forms disappeared and then Hina appeared smiling at her parents.

"Talk about short lived." Ichigo stated.

Rukia and Hina giggled at that.

While Isshin and Kisuke just stood there in shock. Isshin was surprised to see the girl and how much she favored Ichigo and Rukia a bit. Kisuke was trying to figure out about the two holographic figures that had mentioned his name.

"Could anything else go wrong?" Ichigo asked suddenly.

"Ichigo, remember what happened the last time you said that." Rukia said.

"Yeah, I remember. So I guess Byakuya will enjoy every minute of this." Ichigo stated.

"Oh, before I forget. Auntie sent these." Hina said handing Rukia and Ichigo each a watch.

Ichigo and Rukia took the watches and put them on their wrist in the face of the watch was a picture of the three of them together from the first time Hina had visited.

"Do I even want to know how that picture got there?" Ichigo asked Hina.

Hina just shook her head no.

"Well it's a cute picture of the three of us together." Rukia said.

Ichigo smiled and agreed with Rukia on that.

Kisuke and Isshin were still trying to figure this out. When the young girl named Hina approached them and popped out a memory modifer to modify her grandfather's memory as well as Kisuke's memory.

"Sorry, mom and dad. I forgot to use this the last time." Hina said.

Rukia and Ichigo understood by what Hina was trying to tell them. After a few moments, Isshin came around as well as Kisuke.

"Son, I see that you and Rukia still have the young girl from the Parenting Experiance Program that I enrolled you and Rukia in." Isshin said.

"I'm sure you two will be good parents to her." Kisuke said.

Both Ichigo and Rukia narrowed their eyes at Kisuke for a moment or two which caused Kisuke to cringe. Then Ichigo and Rukia along with Hina went on their way to deal with a lot of the things that had caused peril. Isshin watched as the three of them walked over to the ladder and then went up the ladder then leaving Kisuke's shop.

"Ichigo and Rukia have been brought closer together, haven't they, Kisuke?" Isshin asked.

"Yes, but why am I always getting the impression that I've done something wrong every time they narrow their eyes at me?" Kisuke questioned.

"Who knows may be they are just acting like parents." Isshin stated.

"May be." Kisuke stated.

~Outside of Kisuke's shop~

Ichigo, Rukia and Hina were on their way then they bumped into Uryu and Orihime.

"Hello, Ichigo, Rukia and Hina." Orihime said.

"Hi." Ichigo said.

"Hello." Both Rukia and Hina said.

"Ichigo, you and Rukia look like hell if you'll excuse the expression." Uryu said.

"That's pretty much they way we fill at the moment." Ichigo replied.

They continued to talk until a hollow alert went off then Rukia, Ichigo, and Hina put a mod soul in their mouth and were in Soul Reaper form.

"Geez, I wish they would warn us a little, Chappy and Holli." Kon said.

"I agree." Chappy said.

"Well we really can't blame them right now." Holli said.

Uryu and Orihime didn't know to respond to the mod souls in the three bodies or gigis. However they decided to follow the three soul reapers in case they needed help in some way. When they reached the battle, they were surprised to see Ichigo using kido along with Rukia and Hina.

After a while, they joined the battle but they were surprised at how strong these hollows were compared to the regular hollows as well as the Accards or vizards.

"Perfect timing, werecat." Ichigo said out of the blue.

"Ichigo, if I didn't know any better; I'd say your picking up Byakuya's habit of calling me a werecat." Yoruichi said.

"Just help." Ichigo said.

So Yoruichi decided to help and after a few more minutes; Byakuya, Toshiro, Renji and a few others appeared to help.

"Byakuya, what have you been teaching Ichigo?" Yuruichi asked curiously as she attack a hollow.

"Nothing, why?" Byakuya asked.

"Because Ichigo just called me a werecat." Yoruichi stated.

Byakuya blinked in surprise at that because he knew that Yoruichi was the one who had taught Ichigo how to get his bankai in just two or three days then said, "You may have done something in order for him to call you that."

"I guess that's possible." Yoruichi said.

The battle continued for at least six more hours untill the hollows were defeated at last.

"Renji?" Ichigo questioned.

"What?" Renji said.

"Um...what happened?" Ichigo said.

"One of Rangiku's pranks that's what happened." Renji stated.

Rukia and Hina went to stand by Ichigo and was surprised to see a female Renji so suddenly.

Ichigo sighed and said, "Rangiku is going to have to stop drinking and take her job seriously as a lieutenant of the 10th squad seriously."

Renji laughed at that.

"I'm afraid that Ichigo is correct, Renji." Toshiro said.

"Captain Hitsugaya?" Renji questioned.

"Renji, pranks are reserved for a certain day in April here in the world of the living." Rukia said.

"What are you going to do if her little prank that turned you into a woman becomes permanet, Renji?" Ichigo asked curiosly.

Renji couldn't believe this but said, "I'll kill her."

"Sure." Hina said suddenly.

"Runt, this has nothing to do with you." Renji said to Hina.

This continued at least until Rangiku appeared beside her captain.

"Rangiku?" Ichigo said.

"What is it, Ichigo?" Rangiku asked.

"I have a challenge for you." Ichigo said.

This caught everyone's attention.

"What kind of a challenge?" Rangiku asked.

"You have to take your work seriously which means no goofing off, no drinking and don't let Catpain Hitsugaya do your paperwork or I'll tell Sotaicho Yamamoto about this challenge as well as what you did to Captain Kuchiki's lieutenant." Ichigo stated.

Everyone wondered what Rangiku was going to do.


End file.
